Jake's Vixen
by kcstacielynn
Summary: Allison (OC) is Bella's cousin. She moves to Forks and begins her journey with Bella.
1. Meet Allison!

Meet Allison!

Name-Allison Shay

Nicknames- Ali, Als, Jersey girl, Jersey

Species-Human

Hair color- Light brown hair. Goes to her shoulders.

Eye color-Green

Skin color- White, not pale like Bella though.

Family-Bella Swan is her cousin. Has a mother named Dawn (Bella's aunt)

Favorite food- Muffins

Favorite color- Orange

Age in Twilight-16

Age in new moon- 16

Age in eclipse- 16

Age in breaking dawn- 17

She is dating a vampire guy named Ben. He has short red hair and light red eyes. Allison knows about vampires. But she doesn't know about the werewolves.


	2. Prologue

Jake's Vixen

Prologue -Welcome to Forks Ali!

**(Starts in Twilight)**

Allison and her mom are in a car, driving in Forks.

_'Hey, my name is Allison Shay. It's weird moving from New Jersey all the way to Forks. But I get to see my cousin so that takes some stress away. I haven't seen Bella since I was 13. I can't wait to see her again'_

The car stops and they arrive at their new place. "Alrighty! We're here!" Dawn, Allison's mom says happily. Allison smiles at her mother's happiness. They get out the car. A truck arrives. "Wow, she came just in time" Dawn says.

"Just in time?" Allison asks. Bella gets out the car. "Ali!" Bella says happily. "Bella!" Allison says as she runs and hugs her and they laugh. "I can't believe you're here" Bella says happily. "Hey, you two can catch up. I'll take care of the boxes." Dawn says.

"Come on, I'll let you meet Edward and his family" Bella says. They get into Bella truck. "Edward? Oh they guy you're dating?" Allison asks. Bella nods. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, I'm dating a guy." Allison says. "Who?" Bella asks as they begin driving.

"This may sound weird but…he's a vampire." Allison says. Bella stops the car and snaps her head to her. "What?" Allison asks. "You know about vampires?" Bella asks in shock. Allison nods slowly. "Yeah." Allison replies.

**(To the Cullen's place)**

Bella and Ali walk inside the Cullen's house. "Hey, this is my cousin Allison." Bella introduces. "Hello Allison. It's nice to meet you. Bella told us so much about you." Esme says as she hugs her. "Um, do you guys know that I-"Allison began but Esme nods and smiles. "Yes, Edward has told us.' Esme says

"How did he know?" Allison asks. "Edward can read minds" Bella says. Allison nods. "I hope you don't mind me knowing about you. But I would never tell anyone about vampires" Allison says. "Of course we don't mind! We are very pleased to meet you" Esme says with a warm smile. Allison nods

_'And that is how my journey begins. I know Bella didn't want me to know about Vampires or any other supernatural creature but she has to accept it.'_


	3. What are you?

Jake's Vixen

Chapter 1-What Are You?

**(3 Months later, Starts in New Moon)**

**(At Bella's house at night)**

The police are there and so is Jacob, and Ali and Dawn. "Did you find her!?" Ali asks in panic and worry to Charlie.

"Not yet…I'm going to try to Cullen's again" Charlie says.

"The Cullen's left town" Billy says.

'Left town?' Ali thought in shock. But then Sam comes, carrying Bella in his arms as everyone looks at him. Charlie and Ali run to Sam.

"Shes alright" Sam informs.

"Thank you Sam" Charlie says in relief.

"Thank goodness." Ali says as Charlie starts to carry Bella. Ali follows Charlie into Bella's room. Dawn comes in her room shortly after Charlie sets her on the bed.

"Is she hurt?" Dawn asks.

"No, she's fine. We should let her rest." Charlie informs.

Ali nods. "Okay."

**(Months later)**

_'Bella hasn't been feeling like herself for months. She always wants to be alone So then Charlie convinced her to visit Jacob. I decided to go with her. I never met Jacob, so this should be fun.'_

**(At Jacob's place)**

Ali and Bella arrive and they get out her car. Jacob comes with a grin. "Bella!" Jacob says happily and picks her up and spins her around. "Where the hell have you been loca?" Jacob asks with a grin. Bella laughs. Ali smiles at them. Jacob turns to Ali. "Hey." Jacob says with a smile.

"This is Ali, my cousin. Ali, this is Jacob" Bella says. Ali and Jacob shake hands.

"Nice to meet 'ya" Ali says with a smile.

Jacob nods and smiles. "Nice to meet you too."

"I uh, brought you something." Bella says and she removes the hood from her truck.

"Wow, scrap metal. You shouldn't have." Jacob says.

"Ali found them for me when she was in New Jersey. She gave them to me and I just thought it would cost more to get them fixed. So I thought I has a mechanic friend to help us out." Bella says.

Jacob grins. "Since when are you into motorcycles?"

"Since now. I get it if you think this is really stupid and reckless…" Bella says.

"When do we start?" Jacob asks.

Ali and Bella grin. "Now." Bella says. Jacob grins at them and then starts to pick up the picks.

"Wait, that's pretty heavy-" Ali began but Jacob easily picks them up and lands them on the ground.

"Whoa." Ali says.

"Jake, your like sixteen and your buff." Bella says.

"Age is just a number, what are you like 40 now?" Jacob asks. Ali snicker and high fives Jacob.

"That was a good one."

Bella chuckles. "It feels like that sometimes."

**(In Jacob's garage)**

Jacob is fixing the bike as Bella watches and Ali is on her phone.

"Yo, Jake, you in there?" Quil asks.

Ali and Bella look alert. "It's okay, its just my boys." Jacob says.

Quil and Embry arrive. "Bella, Ali, this is Quil and Embry."

"Hi!" Ali says with a smile. They guys nod and smile.

"I'm Quil Ateara. So this is your girlfriend?" Quil asks as he points to Bella.

"I said that she's a girl and a friend." Jacob says.

"Do you remember him making that distinction?" Quil asks Embry.

"Nope."

"So you guys have girlfriends? That's awesome." Ali says.

Jacob laughs at Ali's comment. "Yeah, right. Quil is actually taking his cousin to prom."

Ali laughs.

"Yeah, that's still a riot. You want funny, Black? I'll give you funny." Quil says and they start to play wrestle.

"Jeez." Bella says.

"I got five bucks on Quil." Embry says to Ali and Bella.

"You're on."

As weeks go by, Jacob and Ali start to have a stronger friendship.

* * *

**(In Ali's room)**

Ali is on the phone with Ben. "Hey, you haven't talked to me in a while. What's going on?"

"I don't want you near that guy." Ben replies.

"Jacob? He's my friend. You can't choose who my friends are."

"He's bad news!"

"No he's not! Ugh!" Ali exclaims and hangs up.

Bella is leaning on Ali's door. "Another fight? You two haven't been on the same page lately ever since I introduced you to Jacob."

"Ben's just jealous. Jacob is actually my first guy friend."

"That explains a lot. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me, Jake and my friends."

"Sure! What are we watching?"

"Face-punch."

"Cool."

**(Outside the movie theater, at night)**

Ali is walking to where Mike and Jacob are. Ali is on the phone. "Would you quit it? I'm tired of your jealous!" Ali exclaims and hangs up. "Ugh!"

"You okay?" Jacob asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ali says and hugs him. She turns to Mike. "Hey Mike."

"Hey." Mike greets.

Bella comes and grins at Ali. "Hey, you made it."

"Wouldn't miss it. Where's everyone else?"

"Jessica bailed and Angelina got the stomach flu so Eric's taking care of her. It's just us four."

"Great!" Jacob says.

"Great..." Mike says.

**(Inside the movies)**

Mike is sitting next to Bella who is sitting next to Jacob who is sitting next to Ali.

_Put your gun down_

_Put your gun down or I'm gonna blow your freakin head off_

_both of you put your guns down or I'm gonna blow both of your freakin heads off_

_All right forget it let's do this_

_Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang_

"Okay, I think I'm gonna throw up." Mike says as he stands up and leaves. Mike run to the bathroom.

**(In the hallway.)**

Bella, Ali and Jacob walk. "He's..." Bella began.

Jacob scoffs. "What a marshmallow. You should hold out for someone with a stronger stomach."

Bella chuckles "I'm gonna go check on him." Bella walks away. Ali looks at her phone and sighs and sits down on the steps.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jacob asks and sits down next to her.

"It's my boyfriend...Ben. We haven't been on the same page lately." Ali confesses.

"Ali, you should leave him."

Ali looks down.

"You deserve better, Ali."

"But we've been together for so long."

"Look, I know you two have but that doesn't mean you two will be together forever...Ali I-" Jacob began.

"I know you have feelings for me. I know. But I'm still with Ben."

"That doesn't mean I'm giving up on you."

Ali sighs and lays her head on his shoulder. "Part of me doesn't want you to..."

Ben comes. "Ali!"

Ali and Jacob quickly separate. Ali's eyes widen. "Ben?"

"Let's go."

Ali stands up. "No. You need to chill."

Jacob starts to get angry and starts glaring at Ben. Bella comes. "What's going on?"

Ben looks at Jacob. "Problem?"

"Right now? You're my problem." Jacob says as he stands up.

Ali gets in between them. "Guys, calm down okay?" Ali touches Jacob's shoulder and looks at him. "Jacob do you have a fever? You're really hot."

"I gotta go." Jacob says and quickly walks away.

"Wait! Jacob!"

"Jake!" Bella calls out.

"Leave him. Let's go-" Ben began but Ali rolls her eyes and leaves the theater, ignoring Ben.

* * *

**(Weeks later)**

_'Jacob hasn't talked to me in weeks...I'm getting worried...it's like Bella knows something but she won't say anything.'_

Ali walks to Jacob's place and sees Jacob walking in the rain. Ali walks over to him. "Jake?"

Jacob turns. "What are you doing here?"

"What happened to you? What's going n? Why won't you talk to me?"

"You need to get out of here."

"What?"

"You need to go."

"Why? You're acting real weird. Did Sam get to you or something?"

"He's trying to help me."

"Help you? You've changed into a real jerk all of a sudden!"

"A jerk? What about that filthy bloodsucker you love. I said it before and I'll say it again. You deserve better. He mistreats you and never let's you have any freedom. It's like he watches your every move. It makes me sick."

"He's...he's not like that..."

"You're lying to yourself."

"I'm not, you don't know him at all!"

"No, you don't know him."

Ali looks down. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because it's the truth. I can't sugar coat things for you anymore. You need to know the truth."

"Jacob!" Sam calls out. Jacob looks back to see Sam and his pack. He looks back at Ali.

"Ali, we can't be friends anymore."

"Jacob, please don't do this."

"Go home and don't come back." Jacob says and turns and leaves. Ali looks down and starts walking back home in the rain. When she arrives back home, she sees Bella.

"Where were you!?"

"Don't worry about it..." Ali weakly says and walks upstairs. Bella follows her.

"Why won't you or Jake tell me anything?"

Bella sighs. "So...you saw him...Ali, I wish I could tell you but it's complicated okay?"

Ali sighs

**(Later at night)**

Ali is sleep in her room and Ben arrives in her room. She wakes up. "You scared me." Al says as she turns on the light.

Ben smiles. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Ali says as she sits up.

"Are you okay?"

"Just thinking about Jacob..."

Ben sighs. "You need to stop thinking about him. If he doesn't want you to come back then It's best to respect his wishes."

Ali sighs. "Can you stay with me tonight?"

"I'm afraid I can't. I just came to check on you. But I want to see you tomorrow. We can hang out then."

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Ali says and Ben kisses her and he disappears.

**(Next morning)**

Ali is in the dining room, eating cereal. And then Dawn comes. "Hey mom."

"Ali, I want you to stay in the house today."

"What? But I was going to hang with Ben today."

"Bella told me that there are huge wolves around this area and I want you to be safe. I gotta go to work. I love you."

Ali sighs."Love you too."

Dawn leaves.

Later at night in Ali's room, Ali calls Ben.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hang with you today. My mom wanted me in the house. She told me there has been some wolves around the area."

Ben tenses. "Wolves?"

"Yeah, but I'll talk to you later."

"Alright." Ben says and they hang up. Ali sighs but then hears tapping at her window and she opens it to see Jacob.

"Ali!" Jacob says.

"Jake? What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming up." Jacob says and climbs up and enters her room. "Hey."

Ali looks at him. "L-look I'm-I'm sorry." Jacob says as he walks to her but she stops him and shakes her head. "Ali..."

"Do you know how much you've hurt me? Not talking to me? Blowing me off?"

"I know..."

"Then why?"

"I wish I could explain but I can't." Jacob says and sits on her bed. "Have you ever had a secret you couldn't tell anyone? One that wasn't yours to share? Well that's what it's like for me. But worse."

"I don't care. I just want to be with you again." Ali says and walks up to him. "I want to hang out with you, laugh with you again..."

Jacob looks at him. Ali touches his hair. "They made you cut your hair..."

Ali touches his tattoo. "...And made you get a tattoo...I don't understand. Can't you stop? Just run away from it all?"

"I'm in it for life..."

Ali sighs.

"I wish I could tell you everything but I can't..."

"Yeah, I know..." Ali mumbles. Jacob grabs her hips and she looks at him.

"You know how I feel about you."

Ali smiles. "At least something didn't change about you."

Jacob stands up. "I gotta go. They'll start wondering where I am."

Ali looks down. "Leaving me again huh?"

"Come here." Jacob says and hugs her as she hugs back. Moments later, they release. Jacob kisses her forehead and leaves.

**(Next day)**

Ali walks home from school but decides to take a short cut and walks into the woods. She sees Jacob and she hides behind and tree and sees him transform into a wolf as her eyes widen. Her heart starts to race and Jacob turns and they make eye contact. Jacob starts to run away.

* * *

**(Week later)**

_'It's been a week since I've saw what I saw. I tried to convince myself that I was crazy, but I couldn't help but remember those beautiful eyes. I had to see him and confront him about everything.'_

Ali visits Jacob. "Hey Ali!" Jacob says with a grin, hoping she forgot about what happened a week ago.

"What are you?" Ali asks.

"What?"

"I saw you. I saw you change...what are you?"

Jacob tenses.


	4. Feelings

Jake's Vixen

Chapter 2-Feelings

"What are you?" Ali asks. Sam arrives with Paul, Jared, and Embry.

"What is going on here?" Sam asks.

"What are you?" Ali repeats.

"Jacob you told her!?" Paul exclaims.

"...She saw me..." Jacob says. Sam looks at Ali.

Paul laughs. "He can't even keep a secret. She's the second human to find out."

Ali turns to Paul and slaps him. "I wasn't talking to you so mind your-" Ali began but Paul starts to get angry.

"Paul! Calm down!" Sam yells.

"Ali get back!" Jacob warns. Ali walks back and is shocked with Paul changes into a wolf. Jacob changes into a wolf as Ali is shocked and they start fighting.

"Take Ali back to Emily's place." Sam orders. Embry and Jared walks over to Ali.

"You alright?" Jared asks.

"Um, a little shaken but I'll be fine. I'm trying to wrap my head around this." Ali says.

**(To Emily's place)**

Jared and Embry walk in. "You guys hungry? Like I have to ask." Emily laugh and turns. "Who's this?"

"Who else? It's Bella Swan's cousin, Allison Shay." Jared says.

Emily smiles. "Ah, so you're the girl Jacob has been talking about. It's nice to meet you. I'm Emily."

"Nice to meet you too. Um, Jake talks about me?"

"Hell yeah, it drives us nuts. He talks about you non stop." Embry says.

"Wonder when he's gonna imprint on her." Jared says.

"Um, Imprint?" Ali asks.

"You'll find out soon enough." Embry says.

"Muffin?" Emily offers.

"Yes please! I love muffins!" Ali exclaims. Emily giggles.

"You're a funny one."

Ali takes a chocolate muffin and stars eating it.

"So Jersey girl, you still dating that vamp?" Jared asks.

"Yes."

"Another vampire girl?" Emily asks.

"Yeah, you could say that. But I'm kind of torn right now."

"Jake's right, you're an interesting one." Sam says and greets Emily with kisses. Jacob and Paul arrive and Paul sits at the table. He turns to Ali.

"Sorry."

Ali smiles. "It's fine. Sorry for slapping you."

"No problem. Guess we're even."

"Looks that way." Ali says and then turns to see Jacob at the door. He motions his head, telling her to come with him.

**(At Lapush Beach)**

"So this is what you couldn't tell me?" Ali asks.

"Yeah." Jacob answers.

"Werewolf huh?"

"Yeah, a few lucky members of the tribe have the gene. A bloodsucker moves into town and the fever sets in."

"So Ben caused this for you?"

"Basically."

Ali sighs." Sometimes I think it's my fault since Ben went after me at the movies..."

"It's not your fault. At least I get to protect you more."

"Seems fair I guess."

* * *

**(Time skip, Eclipse.)**

**(At Bella's place)**

Ali knocks on the door and Bella opens it and grins. "Good morning!" Ali exclaims.

"Wow, morning person much?" Bella asks with a grin and hugs her. Edward arrives.

"Hello Ali." Edward says and greets Bella with a kiss.

"Hey. Where's Ben?" Ali asks.

"He's coming with the car." Edward replies.

When Ben arrives, they drive to school with Ben driving and Ali in the passenger seat as Edward and Bella sit in the back.

_'I lost count of when I last saw Jacob. I know he was pretty upset about Bella leaving him to find Edward. She told me he just needed time. Bella suggested me to come with her to visit Renee last weekend. It took my mind off things and it made me think of the good times I had.'_

They arrive at the school. Ben looks at the window and sighs.

"What?"

"If I asked you to stay in the car, would you?" Ben asks as he gets out the car with Bella and Edward. Ali gets out. "Guess not..."

They walk toward Jacob as Jacob walks over to them. "Jake? Where the hell have you been? I was worried sick about you!" Ali exclaims.

"Charlie said you and Bella left town." Jacob says.

"Yeah to go see Renee."

Ben scoffs. Jacob turns and glares at Ben. "I'm here to warn you. If you and your kind come near our land again-" Jacob began.

"What's going on?" Ali asks.

"You didn't tell her?" Jacob asks.

"Tell me what?"

"Emmett and Paul had a misunderstanding." Ben says.

"Did you lie to get her out of town too?" Jacob asks.

"Lie?" Ali asks.

"The redhead may be after Ali too."

"Victoria?" Ali asks and turns to Bella. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ben was supposed to."

Ali turns to Ben. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry."

"We're gonna have a talk later." Ali says and turns to Jacob. "Why haven't you talked to me?"

"I had nothing to say."

"Well I have a lot to say."

"Let's take a ride then." Jacob says and gets on his bike.

"Fine-" Ali began.

"Ali-" Ben began.

"Ben." Ali says and shakes her head and gets on the bike. "I'll see you guys later." Ali says and leaves with Jacob.

**(At Emily's place)**

The pack run up to Jacob and Ali. "Look who's back!" Embry says.

"What's up Jersey?" Quil asks.

"Quil? You made the pack?" Ali asks.

"Yep."

"Awesome." Ali says and then Leah arrives.

"Ali, this is Leah Clearwater, Harry's daughter." Jacob says.

"Hi. I'm really sorry about your father."

"If you're here to play Jacob, feel free to leave." Leah coldly says and walks away.

"Um..."

"Fun, isn't she?" Jacob asks. Emily and Sam walk out the house.

"Ali!" Emily says happily and hugs her.

"It's good to see you." Ali says.

"Sam, we're good?" Jacob asks.

"We're good. She won't be getting through our line any time soon."

"Cool."

"Yeah! That's right boys, woo hoo!" The pack says. Ali smiles and turns to see Leah change into a wolf.

**(To Jacob and Ali)**

Jacob and Ali are walking as Jacob pushes his bike. "When did Leah join the pack?" Ali asks.

"Around when her dad died. Her brother Seth also phased. He's only 15, one of the youngest we've had. Sam keeps him home studying but he's chomping at the bit. I wish it was Leah who'd stay home..." Jacob says.

"What's wrong with having Leah around?"

"It's just a triangle thing. We all have to live the Leah/Sam/Emily pain-fest. Wolf-telepathy remember?"

"Sam dumped Leah for Emily?"

"Sam hates himself for leaving Leah but Emily was the one."

"So he was more in love with Emily."

"Kind of but it's because Sam imprinted on Emily."

"I remember Jared saying something about that word. Is it a bad thing?"

"No, it's a good thing."

They go inside his garage and Ali leans on a table as Jacob leans on his bike. "Imprinting on someone is like...when you see her...everything changes. All of a sudden, it's not gravity holding you to the planet. It's her. Nothing else matters. You would do anything...be anything for her."

"Have you...imprinted on someone?"

"You'd know if I had."

"So, you're still you."

"And you're still you." Jacob says with a smile. Ali sighs and looks away.

"...Until he pops the question..."

Jacob's smile drops. "You're gonna marry him?"

"I don't know yet. It's all happening so fast."

Jacob walks to her and has his hands on each side of the table, trapping her and they look at each other. "Why? Why would you even think of marrying him?"

"Look, he asked me and I didn't give him an answer yet. He told me he'll ask me again soon. He wants me to say yet but I don't know. I mean, I'm not even 18 yet. But he says he wants to wait anyway."

"Don't say yes."

"Jake-"

"Please..." Jacob says and leans in as Ali leans in slightly but then touches his chest and stops herself.

"Don't make it harder than it is...please."

Jacob sighs and leans back. "I don't want to worry about marriage or relationships. I just want to hang with you." Ali says.

* * *

**(Next day)**

Ali comes home after school after she had to make up a chemistry quiz since she didn't go to school sees a worried Bella, Ben and Edward in the living room.

"Who died?"

Bella stands up and hugs Ali.

"What's wrong?" Ali asks.

"Someone has been and your room and Bella's. We're going to try to track them down. In order to do that, we're going to let you stay with Jacob." Edward says.

"I'm fine with that."

"I'm not." Ben says.

"Please don't start..." Ali says.

"We're going to see him now, you should get ready." Bella says.

"Yeah." Ali says and walks upstairs.

"What is with you and that mutt?" Edward asks.

"I don't like him near Ali..." Ben says.

**(To Jacob)**

Ali, Ben, Bella, and Edward arrive. Bella kisses Edward good bye and walks toward Jacob to greet him.

"I won't be gone long." Ben says.

"Yeah." Ali says and hugs him and he kisses her and leaves with Edward. Ali walks over to Jacob and Bella.

"Hey." Jacob says with a smile and hugs her. "You two are going to a party tonight with me."

"Party?" The cousins ask.

"Yep, common."

**(To the camp fire.)**

Jacob, Ali, and Bella are walking. "You sure this is okay?" Bella asks.

"Isn't this a council meeting?" Ali asks.

"You two are okay. They thought it would be good for you two to hear the histories." Jacob says.

"Jake!" Seth says and runs over to them.

"Hey."

"It's about time you got here. Paul's been hovering the grub but I saved you some burgers."

"Good looking out bro. Bella, Ali, this is Seth Clearwater, Leah's brother."

Seth shakes Ali's hand then Bella's.

"Hey." Bella greets.

Ali smiles. "Hi."

"Newest member of the pack." Jacob says.

"Newest, bested, brightest." Seth says.

"And slowest." Jacob says and puts him in a head lock as Bella and Ali look amused.

"Come on, your dad's about to start." Seth says.

"Okay."

**(Next day)**

Ali and Jacob are hanging out near the la push beach. "Did you hear Alice is planing a graduation party? Would you like to go with me?" Ali asks. Jacob is silent. "You okay?"

"I'm running out of time."

"Time for what?"

"You need to hear the truth from me. On how I feel about you."

Ali looks at him. "I love you Ali."

Ali sighs slowly. "I'm gonna fight for you. I want you to choose me instead of Ben."

"Jacob, this is a lot to take in. I just..."

"Let me kiss you."

"What?"

Jacob holds her hands. "Please. Let me convince you."

"I..."

"Just try." Jacob says and touches her cheek and leans in to kiss her and Ali melts into the kiss.

_'It felt right. It felt like it had meaning unlike Ben's. It was innocent and sweet.'_

**(To Ali's place)**

Bella, Ben and Edward are in Ali's living room, waiting for Ali to get home. Ben slams Ali's front door open and storms outside and pushes Jacob as Ali arrives.

"I'm gonna kill you! I swear to god I'm gonna kill you!"

"Ben! What is up with you?" Ali asks.

"You two kissed. Edward read your thoughts!"

"Look-"

"You are never going to be around this mutt again-"

"You don't speak for her." Jacob says.

"Don't do this!" Ali says.

"You think you can just take her away from me?" Ben asks.

"It's her choice and she's choosing wrong if she chooses you-" Jacob began

"Stop! Don't do this!" Ali exclaims, trying to separate the two. Bella and Edward run out.

"Whoa, what is going on!?" Bella exclaims.

Dawn comes out. Ben glares at Jacob. "What is going on boys?" Dawn asks.

"...I kissed Ali..."

Ben growls. "You bastard-if you ever touch her again-"

"Stop! Jake, just go okay? I'll see you later-" Ali began.

"No you won't!" Ben exclaims.

"Let's go Ben." Edward says and grabs him. Jacob storms off.

"I'm for a walk." Ben says and walks away. Edward sighs.

"Just leave him alone and give him space." Ali says. Edward nods. Edward kisses Bela good bye and leaves. Ali sighs. "I hate love triangles..." Ali walks inside and walks in her room and Bella follows.

"What the hell happened?" Bella asks.

Ali sighs loudly and stuffs her face in a pillow.

* * *

**(To Victoria)**

Victoria is leaning on a wall and then Ben arrives. Victoria smirks. "So how's her cousin?"

Ben smirks. "Interesting. I'm quite fond of the girl. But how long do you want me to keep this up?"

"Does anyone suspect anything?"

"Those fools don't suspect thing. That mind reader can't even read my thoughts. The Cullen's treat me as a comrade."

"Hm...Then I want you to kill her soon. I think it's about time Bella feels what I felt."

"How do you want me to kill Allison?"

"I want you to...make it slow...slow and painful..."

Ben smirks. "Yes, dear sister."

Ben disappears and Victoria smirks. "It's almost time."


End file.
